Quiet Love
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Saki Sasaki has always had confidence issues when it came to her looks. With Takashi Morinozuka as a fiancée, it isn't easy for her to know if he loves her or if he feels obligated as she chose him. Which is it? MorixOC Small HunnyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It hurts when you feel like you've lived your life looking average. You're not the perfectly beautiful girl or the super pretty girl, just the average girl with the "okay" looks. What is even worse is when you come from a rich family that has a history of finding their children fiancées in the teen years of life. Fourteen is the age in my family and I shouldn't feel so horrified since my big brother went through it before I did and he and his fiancée are excited to get married two years from now when they're both twenty. My brother had no trouble finding a fiancée. Guys never have a problem. Well…most anyway. It is a little unfair that my brother got all the looks in the family though. He even got the family dojo. Yeah, you heard me. The dojo. The Sasaki family dojo that has been passed down through my family to the eldest child of each generation. I don't mind him owning the dojo, but that just means all I get from my family is amazing fighting skills and book smarts. I'm a nerd who can kick your ass. Yay. So, tonight is the night. I am halfway through my fourteenth year of life, which means that tonight is the ball hosted by my family in order for me to find a fiancée. My parents set up a huge line-up of guys who get to express their interest and then it goes to elimination round. I find it ridiculous and for me, I know it is just going to be horrible. The dancing and music will stop. I'll be placed in the center of the room and all the guys will gather around the edge of the circle and stare at me as my father announces that any boy interested in tying their family to ours should step forward. Of those who step forward…within two days, I'll make a choice. But I already see it coming. No one will step forward. I'll stand there in the middle of the dance floor as whatever self-confidence I may have had crumbles to dust. I don't know what my family will do from there, but…well…I'll be quite the laughing stock at school on Monday. Oh, no, mother is coming! I'll write later and relay the horror detail by detail.

Saki Sasaki

Saki slammed her diary shut and stuffed it into her nightstand as her mom came into the room carrying a small dress in her arms.

"Saki! Here's your dress, dear. Oh, I've waited for this day for so long."

Chou Sasaki dropped her daughters dress on the bed. She pulled her daughter into a huge hug.

"You'll have a fiancée by the end of the week and your father and I will feel so relieved to know that our children will be set for life!"

"Mama! Do I have to do this? Can't I just wait a few years?"

"Now, Saki, we've talked about this. Now go slip into this dress. Isn't it lovely? I knew lilac was your color."

The young girl unenthusiastically picked up the lilac dress. It was the first sleeveless dress she'd ever wear. It was pretty and went down to her knees with a satin sash around the middle that tied into a bow at the front. She went into the bathroom and after putting it on, came out and moved over to her mother. The woman smiled at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Lovely. Now let's do your make-up and hair."

An hour later, Saki was standing at the top of the stairs to the ballroom her parents had booked for the night. Her shoulder length hair was in the best high ponytail her mother could force it into. Soft strands of hair gently rested against her neck to add a little style to the hair. Little lilac rosebuds had been placed in her hair and a diamond necklace had been placed around her neck. Saki had fought with her mother over the make-up and had gotten out with very light make-up that looked somewhat natural, but gave her an extra glow. She had on lilac ballet flats that her mother insisted were just perfect. She was rather tall for her age, afterall, and needed the guys to feel comfortable enough to dance with her.

As she walked down the stairs to the floor, she blushed, feeling the hundreds of eyes upon her. She scanned the room for her best friend and sighed with relief as she spotted her small best friend, Yui Ito, waving at her beside her fiancée. Picking up her speed as to get to her best friend faster, she relaxed as she felt the eyes drift away. She scuttled through the crowd to meet her best friend.

"Yui!" the young girl cried, hugging her best friend.

Yui understood and pat the girl as best she could on the back. It was difficult due to the height difference.

"Now, now, Saki, it's going to be okay! Just mingle around for a couple hours and then the choices start. No big deal."

"Said the one who had thirty guys interested."

Saki pouted as Yui glared at her.

"Don't give me that attitude! You are beautiful. Right, Mitsukuni?"

"Huh?"

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Yui's fiancée, looked up at Saki. His cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk's as he chewed on a bite of cake from the dessert table. Yui smiled at him.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

He swallowed and gave Saki a big smile that made her feel a little better.

"Sa-chan, you look great! There will definitely be interested guys. You know, my cousin is here, too. I bet he'd dance with you."

Saki's eye twitched.

"Right, as if the ever stoic and handsome Morinozuka would go for me. He's never even spoken to me at school. And we've all hung out together! He's a wall. It's not even funny."

Mitsukuni looked alarmed at the effect his statement had had on Saki.

"I didn't mean to make you sad, Sa-chan! Honest!"

Yui sighed and turned her friend around.

"Go out and dance. And try and put a smile on that face. A smile does wonders!"

Saki did her best to look like she was having a good time as she danced with many of the boys in attendance. There were a few she figured would be decent fiancées but many of them didn't understand what she was saying or they were only interested in themselves. It was almost time for the choices and Saki was exhausted. She caught her breath over by Yui and Mitsukuni.

"So, Mitsukuni, how come your cousin hasn't been spending much time over here with us?" Yui asked, spotting the tall boy a little ways away.

He appeared to be watching them out of the corner of his eye. This didn't surprise any of them as they all knew the history behind the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families.

"Oh, Takashi is giving the two of us some time alone. Hey, Sa-chan, he's coming over."

"So?"

Takashi Morinozuka reached the group of three. Saki almost died as he bowed to her and held his hand out.

"It would be an honor if you would dance with me, Miss Sasaki."

Saki couldn't help but blink rapidly at him. He'd obviously hit puberty, as his voice was rather deep, yet it had a soft quality to it that felt nice. Yui was surprised as well, as he'd never spoken in her presence either. After Saki stood there with her mouth hanging slightly open in shock, Yui took it upon herself to clear her throat super loudly.

"*cough* You'd love to. *cough*"

Saki glanced at Yui before putting her hand in his.

"S-Sure."

She let Takashi lead her onto the dance floor. Unlike many of the guys she'd danced with previously, Takashi was a comfortable height for a dance partner. His hand on her waist was light, betraying a hint that he wasn't comfortable dancing with her. In contrast, his other hand was holding her's rather tight.

"You don't dance often, do you?" Saki asked, quietly.

Takashi shook his head. The action was surprisingly vigorous and contradicted the image she'd had of him. She giggled softly.

"I'm guessing your father put you up to being a choice."

Takashi didn't respond to her statement as they swayed. Saki stared over his shoulder.

"It's okay if it's true. I know that is how most of the guy's here are putting up with this. I wouldn't want to be here if I were a guy."

"Why?"

Saki glanced up at Takashi and sighed.

"Let's just say I'm not very optimistic about myself."

They danced in silence for the rest of the song. After it was over, Saki cringed as she heard her father, Jiro Sasaki, take the microphone.

"Saki, will you please move to the middle of the dance floor at this time?"

Saki sighed as the people around her parted a way to the exact spot her father wanted her to go to. Her heart fluttering like a butterfly, she walked as steadily as she could with so many eyes on her. With a deep breath, she turned to face the crowd. They were all feet from her now as everyone had backed off the dance floor. With a gulp, she stood and waited for the nightmare to be over with quickly.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it is the time for those young men who are interested in being my darling only daughter's suitor to please step forward."

As he went silent, it felt to Saki as if everyone was holding their breath as they waited for someone to step forward. Or maybe it was just her. She could feel her heartbeat through her chest. She clenched her fists behind her back, trying to keep calm as she scanned the crowd. A small squeak escaped her lips as one boy stepped forward. He was the son of a prestigious CEO to a company in a foreign country. Slowly, nine more boys stepped out of the crowd. Ten. Ten guys. It was enough to overwhelm Saki. She could already hear her mother sobbing from relief. She knew her dad was nodding and scratching down the names of all ten boys as quickly as he could. Looking over the group, Saki was instantly able to pick out those she'd be turning down. There were about three who were decent choices. And she could not believe that one of the three standing there was Takashi Morinozuka.

Author's Note and Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, but I do own Yui, Saki, and Saki's family. Anyway, this is the first story request I received out of the choice listed on my profile. It probably won't be lengthy and the next chapter will jump to when they're 18. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and hang around to see what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I've finally found time to write. Four years from that day and I'm finally in my last year at Ouran. Frankly, I lost this poor diary until yesterday when I found it had fallen in the back of my nightstand. No wonder the drawer hadn't closed properly for years. Silly me. Well, I picked Takashi Morinozuka. I knew him better than the others, yet sometimes I feel as if I don't know him at all. If I'd picked someone else, I'm sure I'd know more about them by now than I know about Takashi. He really only ever talks when he's tired. And I don't really get to see him then. I'm hoping that he'll finally ask me out on a real date. We've only ever gone on group dates with Yui and Mitsukuni. I'm jealous of the relationship the two have. They seem to understand each other and they have no secrets. I mean, maybe that is just the way they are, but my fiancée has done nothing more than touch me to dance or help me into a limo. It is a bit depressing and sometimes I wonder if it's because he's not really into me. But I trust Takashi because Mitsukuni does and something about Takashi strikes me as gentlemanly. Maybe the only reason I picked Takashi was because I felt he'd never cheat on me. Oh, dear. That was a horrible thought. I really do like him, truly. He's kind and smart. He's a great person. Currently, I'm sitting by the fountain in front of the school waiting for Yui. We were going shopping after school, but she had to give Mitsukuni his bunny Usa-chan. He had left it in the classroom after school. Hard to believe he's eighteen sometimes, but he really loves Yui and he's happier with his sweets and cute things. And I think being who you are is better than hiding from the world. Ah, I see Yui now.

Saki Sasaki

"Sorry," Yui panted, stopping beside her best friend," The Host Club is rather busy today. Mitsukuni was more than happy when I brought him Usa-chan. I couldn't believe he kissed me in front of all those girls! I hope his ratings don't go down."

Saki stood up and brushed off her skirt. She stuck her diary in her back and shook her head at Yui.

"I don't understand how you let him be in a club like that. Aren't you worried?"

"Worried about what? I don't know if you can call Mitsukuni a flirt. It's more like he uses the girls to get sweets."

Yui laughed as the two walked to the limo waiting outside the gate for them.

"How come you never come to see the Host Club with me? It's rather entertaining."

"Because I'm always studying and when I go home I have to practice my naginatajutsu."

Saki was stopped as Yui put a hand on her shoulder.

"You work too hard. You're at the top of the class, sure, but so is Kyoya Ootori for the junior class and he practically runs the club. I'm sure Takashi wouldn't be upset if you went."

Saki pulled her waist-length black hair in front of her as she laughed at the thought.

"I think any pastime like that is worth nothing. All girls do is go there to fawn over the boys and to flirt as much as possible before they get married."

"You sound as if you frown upon Takashi's pastime."

Saki looked at her best friend in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Yui stared at her for a moment before putting a hand to her mouth.

"You don't know…Nevermind. It's nothing, let's go shopping."

She grabbed Saki's arm in hers and began pulling her toward the limo, but being the taller girl worked to Saki's advantage as she dug her heels into the ground and stopped Yui.

"Spill it. What do you know that I don't?"

Yui sighed and played with her fingers nervously.

"I thought you knew, after all it's been two years…Uhm, well, Mitsukuni and Takashi are kind of a…a package deal in the Host Club."

A few silent seconds went by. Saki gaped like a fish for a moment before she found words.

"So…You mean to say…TAKASHI IS IN THE HOST CLUB?"

Yui flinched and held out her hands.

"Now, now! It's not so bad. It's not like he really talks to anyone. He just kinda sits there and girls go gaga over him, no big deal! And Mitsukuni gets most of the attention anyway! He's really just there for Mitsukuni!"

"Then he would have TOLD me that."

"Since when does he tell you anything? Much less anyone else?"

The two went silent as Yui clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Saki, I didn't mean that…"

"You're right. I'm just the girl he has to end up with in life. He's stuck with me because I chose him thinking he was a nice guy."

"HE IS! Saki, no. Turn back around right now! You can't just…oh no…"

She dashed up and latched onto Saki's waist, trying to pull her back. As Saki stomped through the school to the 3rd Music Room, people couldn't help but stare at the strange sight of a 5'11" girl dragging a 4'11" girl through the school. Yui had no choice but to let go as they reached their destination. Saki opened the door and was immediately greeted by Kyoya Ootori.

"Miss Sasaki. This is your first time here, would you like to have time with Mori-sempai or would you prefer another type?"

Saki was taken aback.

"Type?"

"Mori-senpai is the Wild Type."

She stared at Kyoya in disbelief.

"Wild Type? Oh, I'm talking to "Mori-senpai" alright, but it won't take long."

Saki stomped off toward where Mitsukuni and Takashi were sitting. Yui stood beside Kyoya and sighed.

"Sorry about this. Apparently he never told her he was in the club."

"Oh. Well, this won't be good for business if this gets out of hand."

Saki was halfway to Takashi when he spotted her. His eyes widened and he stood up abruptly, knocking over both his chair and the empty teacup in front of him. Mitsukuni looked around and he looked frightened upon seeing his friend.

"Uwah! Sa-chan looks so angry!" he exclaimed, hugging Usa-chan.

The girls around them had stopped talking as the two tall teenagers faced each other. Saki had stopped a good three feet away from him. She put her hands on her hips and they watched each other for a moment.

"So, Takashi, have anything to tell me?"

Takashi blinked at her, looking pretty nervous.

"Uh…"

"Of course you don't. You don't tell me anything! Two **years** you've been in this club and for **four **you've been my fiancée. Not once did you mention this club to me so I am left to assume that to the girls in this club you've never mentioned that **you've had a fiancée**."

The group of girls around the two boys began talking in surprised whispers. Saki waved a hand in their direction.

"Obviously not."

Mitsukuni hopped off his chair and ran over to Saki.

"Don't be mad at Takashi. He didn't mean to upset you."

Saki easily picked Mitsukuni up and moved him behind her and out of the way. He ran over to Yui with a pout on his face. Saki didn't look back up at Takashi, but just stared at the floor.

"It's because I'm not pretty enough for you, isn't it? You're flirting with pretty girls now so that you get it out of your system. You don't even talk to **me**, Takashi! If you didn't want to be with me, then you just had to say it and I could have picked someone else. You're…you're a horrible person! I HATE YOU!"

With unexpected speed, she ran up to him and slapped him before turning and running out of the music room.

"Saki, wait!" Yui shouted, chasing after her friend.

Everyone left watched as the door slowly clicked shut while the girls disappeared. Kyoya clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but the Host Club is closing early today as one of our hosts is in no state to have visitors. Please come back and see us when we re-open."

The girls quickly left the room, leaving only the members of the club behind. Takashi was still standing where Saki had left him, his hand pressed lightly against his stinging cheek. Mitsukuni ran up to him and looked up at his cousin.

"Takashi, are you okay?"

Haruhi picked up the knocked over chair right before Takashi dropped himself into it in a daze. He looked completely zoned. All the members gathered around and stared at him.

"Who'd have known Mori-senpai had a fiancée?" Kaoru stated.

"He never talked about her," Hikaru shrugged.

Haruhi stood between Kyoya and Tamaki and sighed.

"This club never stops having its share of problems."

Mitsukuni stood in front of Takashi and looked at him seriously.

"Why didn't you tell Sa-chan you were part of the host club? You had to have been hiding it rather well if she never found out in two years."

Kyoya was scribbling in his notebook.

"It wouldn't be as hard as it seems. Saki-senpai is extremely involved with her schoolwork and martial art to the point it could be considered obsessions. She does this to escape from her lack of self-confidence. She does what she knows she can while ignoring the things she can't. "

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you obviously knew he had a finacee. You just didn't mention."

"I figured that it was Mori-senpai's call."

Takashi's cheek apparently started to hurt him less as he dropped his hand and leaned an arm against the table beside him. Mitsukuni wasn't amused by the situation.

"Sa-chan is my friend, so I can understand why she'd upset with you, Takashi. She would have been more understanding if you'd told her yourself! Did you really join to flirt with other girls?"

Takashi shook his head and looked so depressed the others started to feel bad for him.

"He was probably afraid she'd get mad," Haruhi said, walking over to him," Senpai, you should have told her because she would have gotten over it faster. Now she's just going to stay angry unless you do something."

Kyoya glanced over at Tamaki who was being oddly silent during this whole thing. He was somewhat afraid that the overenthusiastic blonde might try to help. Looking over at Takashi, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"If I know Saki-senpai as well as I believe I do, her first instinct would be to break off the engagement. Mori-senpai, I suggest that if you have no intention of letting her break off the relationship, you might want to do something fast."

Takashi looked up. It took him a moment to register what Kyoya was saying before he leaped up and ran out of the room. Tamaki looked over at Kyoya.

"We should help him. Let's make a plan!"

"No. This is one girl that can't be helped with a plan. For her to get over this, Mori-senpai has to be himself and win her over with his own plans. If not, she'll let him go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Saki, you're going to break something if you keep this up."

The young girl brought done her naginata with so much force, her older brother could hear her slicing the wind.

"I don't care, Keiji. You're distracting me."

He sighed and left his little sister to potentially destroy the practice room. He was almost to the courtyard garden when he spotted Takashi loitering at the gate. He smiled and went over to his sister's fiancée.

"You know, now isn't really a good time to see Saki. I think she's practicing to kill someone in there."

Keiji could see Takashi instantly tense at the thought. He folded his arms against his chest.

"Ah, ha. So you're the culprit. Okay, come with me, kid. Let's talk."

Keiji led the younger male to the garden and they sat beside each other on one of the few benches surrounded the koi pond. He tied his hair back into a ponytail, even though his hair barely went past his shoulders. He smiled at the pond.

"So what did you do?" he asked," Please tell me she didn't catch you with a girl."

Takashi looked at his hands as he sat uncomfortably on the bench. Though Keiji had a naturally friendly disposition, it had been proven that he was also the extremely protective older brother type.

"She found out I was in the Host Club."

Keiji laughed, amused. He pointed a finger at Takashi.

"You brought that upon yourself by not taking my advice. You're a smart guy, Takashi, but you really don't get my sister. Lucky you came to me and I know you're not there to chase skirt but you are **not** going to get off the hook with my sister so easily. You might as well accept that she'll skewer you the moment she sees you with that naginata. But if you're unwilling to die, I suggest unhinging that jaw and talking your ass off to save yourself."

Takashi sighed as Keiji gave him a pat on the back.

"Anyway, I have to get home to my darling wife. And you…well…good luck."

Takashi watched him leave before building up his courage and walking to the practice room. Just as he opened the door and walked in, he was almost cut with a naginata, but dodged and knocked the end away from him. He looked up and saw a mutinous glare on his fiancées face.

"Saki…"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She brought the naginata to rest by her side, but Takashi was discouraged as she didn't put it away. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid and sweat covered her body. Takashi appreciated that she worked so hard on her martial art. She was as much a champion of her art as he and Mitsukuni were of theirs. But this also meant that she was lethal as long as she held that weapon.

"Can we talk?"

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You want to talk **now**, huh?"

The two were silent, Saki glowering at Takashi and Takashi waiting. With an angry scoff, Saki turned and put the naginata away. Takashi followed her outside of the dojo where the two stood outside. Saki leaned against the wall away from him and he stood watching her.

"What do you want to say?" Saki asked.

"I should have told you I was in the host club."

"You should have. Now why didn't you?"

"I didn't because I knew you'd be upset with me. I joined for Mitsukuni, so he could be himself. I didn't join to be with the girls. I promise."

Saki sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Are you being honest?"

"Yes."

Saki looked at Takashi and studied his face. With a sigh, she sat down cross-legged on the floorboards.

"Do you know why I picked you, Takashi?"

He shook his head.

"I picked you because you seemed…honest…loyal…trustworthy. I didn't pick you because of your family or because you're handsome or because you're Mitsukuni's cousin. Even though I picked you for those reasons, it's hard for me to believe that you are those things when you never had to pick me. If the roles were reversed, I'd understand if you didn't. I'm a jealous person and it hurt my feelings a lot that you didn't tell me you were in the host club. Not only that, but you never tell me anything. You don't have conversations with me or spend time with me. I mean you don't even call me and talk to me on the phone. I mean that seems like the kind of guy you are, but…I'm still a girl, Takashi. I want to feel wanted, even if it's just a little."

Takashi walked over and put a hand on her head and rubbed her hair. She swatted his hand away with a small smile.

"That doesn't mean I want you to pet me!"

Takashi sat down with a slight grin on his face.

"I was afraid you were going to call off the engagement," he admitted, looked at his knees.

Saki laughed and began untying her braid.

"Well, if I did I'd probably end up with a guy who would at least **pretend** to like me. Then again…I'd probably have an even **worse** reaction to someone like that. Oh my gawd, I'm so screwed up."

"Why don't you think you're pretty?"

Saki looked over at Takashi, curiously.

"It's not what I think, but what I know. You're so straightforward, at least. Well, I'm just your average Japanese girl. I fit in perfectly with a crowd with my boring black hair and my typical brown eyes. I get fabulous grades and I have at least one pastime. The only thing remarkable is my height."

"I disagree with you. Not about your height, but that isn't the only remarkable thing. I actually like your hair and eyes. I find nothing wrong with your determination in school and your passion for your martial art."

Saki blushed and looked anywhere but at him.

"You're supposed to say that. You're my fiancée."

"I'm not obligated to say anything."

"So that's why you never talk to me!"

Takashi smiled as she punched him lightly on the shoulder. The two settled into silence again. Neither was sure where to go from this point. They'd never spoken this much.

"Do you want to take a trip this weekend?" Takashi said, randomly.

Saki looked up at him in surprise.

"Wha? To where? It's almost the beginning of winter."

"But this weekend is a three day weekend and Mitsukuni and I have been talking about going to London."

"London? That's…interesting."

"Do you want to? Yui would come as well."

Saki contemplated the idea. A weekend with the four of them in a foreign country. Why hadn't they done that before? It could be fun. She gave him a shy smile.

"Sure."

He smiled back at her and stood up.

"I'll tell Mitsukuni. I have to get home now…"

Saki stood up.

"Okay…I'll see you at school tomorrow."

She waved as she watched him go. She was still watching even after he wasn't there anymore.

"So, things work out nicely?"

"OH MY GAWD!"

Saki whipped around and had almost punched the speaker in the face, but he'd caught her fist. Keiji laughed as her face flushed with anger.

"KEIJI SASAKI! Were you eavesdropping? I thought you went home!"

"I will be now, but I just had to listen to make sure the two of you patched things up at least a little."

Saki pushed past him and headed for the door into the house.

"Nosy big brother!"

She slammed the door in his face, but he continued to smile as he turned to make his way home.

"I think they'll work out fine…"


	4. Chapter 4

Saki stood hesitantly outside the 3rd music room. She didn't want to go in again after her outburst the previous day, but Yui insisted that she see what the Host Club was like. Yui had taken it upon herself the previous night to buy a video of the club from Kyoya so that Saki could see how Takashi acted in there. Yui hadn't been lying. Mitsukuni did all the talking. Takashi just stood there and girls fawned over them. It was both sad and amazing at the same time and Saki didn't know what to think of it. Yui opened the door and peeked out to see her best friend.

"There you are! We've been waiting, sheesh!"

She grabbed the tall girl and pulled her into the room. Saki could not believe her eyes when she was fully inside. The entire room had been transformed to have a medieval theme.

"What…is this?" Saki asked, placing a hand on her chest.

Yui dragged her to a table covered with refreshments. Mitsukuni sat eating a very simple looking cake while wearing a bard costume. Usa-chan sat on the table next to a lute. Takashi was wearing a medieval knight costume. Yui pushed Saki into a chair beside Takashi before sitting next to her fiancée. Takashi looked down at her, making her blush.

"Uhm…isn't that suit of armor uncomfortable?"

"Only somewhat."

Yui nudged her best friend and giggled.

"Isn't it great that I book them both for the whole club time? And the best part is that Takashi is dressed up as your knight in shining armor!"

Saki made a face at Yui.

"You're so weird. And what about Mitsukuni? I don't see him serenading you any time soon."

Yui shrugged.

"He just looks adorable."

Saki looked around. She spotted Kyoya in a corner in a knight suit as well. The twins were hopping around in court jester outfits while Tamaki was a king. Haruhi looked extremely annoyed in a medieval dress. Saki looked up at Takashi.

"Why is Haruhi in a girl dress? Not that he looks bad or anything!"

Takashi smiled at her and leaned down close to her ear.

"Want to know a secret? You can't tell anyone."

Saki felt her body heat up as his breath tickled her ear. She shivered involuntarily.

"Sure," she squeaked.

"Haruhi is actually a girl. Shh."

Saki blinked and stared at Haruhi for a moment before her jaw dropped.

"Oh my…I see it now!"

Takashi smiled.

"So you told your parents you are going to London with us, right?"

Saki nodded.

"It's all set. We leave tomorrow, right."

"Mitsukuni and I will pick you and Yui up. She told Mitsukuni she is sleeping over your house tonight."

Saki smiled up at him.

"You got it."

She thought she saw Takashi blush slightly before looking away, but she figured he wouldn't blush because of her. The rest of the time at the club was enjoyable. Hikaru and Kaoru eventually came over to mess around with them, but Saki found the host club members to be rather entertaining people. Afterwards, she and Yui went back to her house. The two were sitting in Saki's room when Yui caught her off guard.

"So how many kids do you want you and Takashi to have?"

Saki, who had been reading a magazine, looked up from her spot on her bed.

"I-I-I-I n-never-"

Yui gave her best friend an accusatory look.

"Don't give me that. I'm sure you have. I want Mitsukuni and me to have only two at the most. One would be fine enough."

For a split second, Saki tried to imagine Mitsukuni and sex. Yeah, it didn't go together easily. Shuddering from the thought, she grabbed her pillow, which lay next to her, and hugged it. Her and Takashi…kids… Her face lit up like a red Christmas light as she buried her face in her pillow. Yui noticed her expression and smirked slyly. She crawled over to the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Yui nodded," Takashi does come across as the secretly aggressive type. You and him will have tons of fun in bed!"

Saki whacked her best friend with the pillow.

"Shut up! You're being creepy. I don't even want to think about it!"

"Oh, c'mon! Two years from now and he's all yours. Seriously, you have the right to think like that. In reality, he's yours any time you want."

Saki made a face at Yui.

"Are you saying you and Mitsukuni did it already?"

Yui grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't."

Saki hit her with the pillow again and they both laughed.

"That was **SO** a yes!"

"It was non-committal!"

"SO YOU DID DO IT. GROSS!"

"I ADMIT NOTHING!"

They eventually calmed down the giggles and Saki smiled while hugging her pillow once again.

"Two or three," she said, laying her head on the pillow," I like having a big brother and I think Takashi enjoys being a big brother to Satoshi. Two ideally, three if I just really want kids."

Yui gave Saki a motherly smile.

"Yeah. Satoshi's a nice guy. Louder than Takashi…but nice. Yasuchika's pretty nice sometimes when it comes to Mitsukuni. Sometimes…not always. So two might be okay, but I'm happy as an only child so…I don't know."

The two were quite for a moment before Saki almost flew off the bed in shock. Her cell phone had started ringing while it sat on her bed by her ear. Grabbing it, she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Saki?"

She gaped at the phone while Yui gave her a confused look. Noticing her confused friend, Saki pointed to the phone and mouthed "Takashi". Yui responded with a silent "Speak, woman!"

"T-Takashi! I'm surprised you called…me."

"I figured I should since I'm your fiancée. I've apparently been a rather bad one up until this point."

"Not really! I just, uhm…well.."

"I know. I'm sorry. But, I'm going to try and fix things. I thought I'd start by calling you every night."

"Every night?"

"Yeah."

"Even while we're in London?"

The other end of the phone was silent.

"That was a joke, Takashi…"

"Oh. Funny."

Yui snorted and rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you doing right now?" Saki asked as Yui crawled even closer to the bed so she could listen in on the conversation.

"Lying in bed. Mitsukuni fell asleep after eating a whole cake after dinner."

Yui nodded proudly.

"That's my Hunny!"

Saki rolled her eyes.

"So you just randomly thought of me?"

"Not randomly. I think about you a lot, actually."

Yui squealed, but Saki stifled it with her pillow. Her face was burning.

"Liar."

"I don't lie to you. I may have kept things to myself, but I'm not doing that anymore. So what are you doing?"

"Murdering Yui with a pillow."

"…Okay…"

Saki smiled and let her friend go. Yui scurried away from the bed and glared at Saki.

"Meanie! I'm going to bed. Hmph!"

Yui flounced out of the room to the spare bedroom, but not before winking at Saki with an encouraging smile on her face.

"So, you said you think about me a lot?"

"I did."

"What about me?"

"Just you. I usually think of you when I'm in my room since I have a picture of you from when we graduated junior high."

"I thought I burned all of those!"

"No. Your mom has one and gave me the other remaining copy."

"But I hate that picture!"

"Then you'll just have to get me another one. I think you look great."

Saki couldn't stop smiling from how happy she was that he called, but it was getting late and they were leaving early in the morning.

"You're sweet, Takashi, but we should get to bed. London tomorrow."

"You're right. We'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

"You, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Saki."

Saki slept really well that night with a big smile on her face.


End file.
